


Riverdale BSM DDM SSM MDM

by ceciliarose99



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BSM, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dad - Freeform, Family, MDM, Mom - Freeform, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Riverdale, SSM, Sister - Freeform, Sister-Sister Relationship, brother, ddm, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliarose99/pseuds/ceciliarose99
Summary: Riverdale Brother Sister, Daddy Daughter, Sister Sister, and Mommy Daughter Moments for any pairing!requests open!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> leave any request down below :)

~

 

You didn't like lying to Archie, you really didn't.

 

But there was something about living a near double life that was so exhilarating.

 

The only other people who knew, besides the Serpents themselves which included Jughead, was Betty. The only reason Betty knew was because you were at the Whyte Wyrm one night when she came in with Jughead.

You had to beg her not to tell Archie.

 

If he knew you'd be dead. Literally dead. Archie would kill you, bring you back to life just to kill you again, then stuff and mount you on the wall.

You joined nearly four months ago, you hid your jacket in the back of your closet, and always made sure Archie never saw any of the Serpents names pop up on your phone.

In the back of your head of corse you knew he was your big brother and just trying to protect you, but you weren't doing anything bad. To him you were just his little sister who loved to cheer on the River Vixens and tag along with his friends.

 

It was a normal day at school, we were all hanging out in the lounge, until Principal Weatherbee came onto the intercom and gave this announcement.

 

"Attention students of Riverdale High this is your Principal speaking. Emails have been sent to your parents, but affective immediately, Southside High School is shut down."

Everyone's mouth gaped open and you all looked around at each other.

 

"Students will be transferred to other schools in the district, including this one."

That's where you started to panic. That meant the Serpents were coming.

Veronica said something about calming down but you was having an attack.

 

"It goes without saying we are welcoming these students with open minds, hearts, and arms."

He droned on about schedules and lockers and you pulled out my phone and texted Toni.

 

_just heard the news. please don't let anyone say anything about me, archie will go on a rage fest._

 

They were coming within the next few periods, and mentally pleading that Toni would help.

You stood with Veronica, Archie, and Kevin, as we welcomed in the new batch of Riverdale students. Veronica said her little speech but was interrupted by the Queen herself, Cheryl Blossom.

You had to bite your lip from laughing at the whole interaction.

 

"I won't have a bunch of Southside snake scum invading my school." Cheryl spat.

 

"Check again sweetheart, you already have some." Fangs retorted and gestured to you.

Your mouth gaped a little as Toni and Sweet Pea hit his arms.

 

"Y/N what does he mean?" Archie growled turning to you.

You laugh a little to try and lighten the mood but he glared at you.

 

"We're going home." He said and took your arm.

 

"Thanks Fangs." You say over your shoulder as he drags you passed.

The drive was silent as he sped to the house, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

 

"Archie I'm sorry I didn't tell you." You say softly, getting upset that he was so angry.

He threw the car in park as soon as you reached the driveway and turned to you.

 

"Why? How? When?"

 

"A few months ago. I don't know they were all so nice and it's like a big family Arch."

 

"Aren't dad and I enough for you? Mom?" He asked

 

"Of corse you guys are." You sniff, trying to hold yourself together. "I just wanted to be apart of something, I never wanted to hide it from you."

 

He sighed heavily.

 

"I am sorry Archie, honest." You say, looking up at him.

He pulled you into a hug.

 

"Just be safe okay?"

 

You nod as you hold onto him.

 

"And one more thing," He said pulling away, and you look up. "You're not getting a tattoo."

You laugh and shake your head.

 

"Whatever you say Arch, whatever you say."

 

~


	2. DDM MDM Betty and Jughead - They Find Out You're a Serpent

~

Considering that your Dad was the Serpent King, hiding you were part of the family gang was hard.

 

Ever since you were able to remember, you had been around the Serpents. They were family, and you wanted to join. But along with all the memories of being raised within the Serpents came your dad forbidding you to ever really join.

It first came up around your fifteenth birthday, where you plucked up the courage to finally ask over dinner.

As soon as the words left your mouth, everyone went quiet. Followed by,

 

"Absolutely not Y/N."

 

There was a brief argument that both he and your mom were Serpents until he slapped his hand on the table.

 

"No. You're not joining as long as I live, that's final." He snapped and you stayed silent.

 

He did everything in his power to make sure you would never become a serpent, enrolling you in Riverdale high, and not Southside, knowing who you hung out with the most, and exactly what your plans were.

Fast forward to the next year, you told your mother you were sleeping over at a friends house and snuck to the Whyte Wyrm, after making sure your dad wasn't going to be there. Not many adults were even in attendance, mostly the kids your age. It was a brief initiation, and everyone involved deemed you worthy, and promised to keep it a secret.

The tattoo however, hadn't come yet.

You had the jacket, the attitude, the acceptance, just not the tattoo.

Until now that is.

Today was the day you finally had the opportunity, and finally had the courage.

It was all planned out that you would go over to your friend/cousin Antonia's house, and she would give you the tattoo.

The only bad part was that your 'Aunts' Cheryl and Toni, who were also both Serpents but didn't know you were too, not a lot of adults did. They knew how adamant you father was about his not daughter becoming a gang member, and if they found out, they would be telling your dad.

Your mom dropped you off at her house and started the speech.

 

"Remember to be good, and don't do anything you I wouldn't do." She smiled

 

"I will, bye mom love you." You laugh nervously and grab your overnight bag.

 

"Love you." She called out of the open window as you ran up to the door.

 

"Hey Y/N." Antonia greeted

 

"Hey Annie." You reply.

 

She was named after her mom, but didn't want to be called Antonia or Toni for that matter.

You greet your aunts and then lock yourselves in her bedroom.

 

"You ready?" She asked smiling and taking out all of her supplies hat she smuggled in.

 

"As I'll ever be."

 

You pick a spot right on your hip because it was easy to hide.

As she was finishing up the details, the door knob shook.

 

"Antonia why is your door locked?" Cheryl asked and the two of you panicked.

 

"One second mom!" Annie called back and you sweep the tattoo paraphernalia under her bed.

 

The door swung open and you pull your leggings up to cover the tattoo and try to hide the pain.

 

"Girls." She said with an eyebrow raised

 

"Hey Aunt C." I smiled.

 

"Dinner is ready, pizza is in the kitchen."

 

You both nod, eager for her to leave.

 

"What were you girls doing?"

 

"Nothing." You both report.

 

"Well Archie and Veronica are coming for dessert, and I'm sure they're bringing Chanel and Freddie." Cheryl said smiling knowingly.

 

Freddie was your age, and he was one of your best friends, Chanel however was the nosy ten year old that was as annoying as they come.

Nothing was safe when Chanel was there.

Sitting at the table was painful as it is, but the thought of everyone finding out about your tattoo was the main thing on your mind.

As soon as everyone finished, the doorbell rang.

You slide over to Annie as her parents go to the door.

 

"Annie I can't do it, it hurts so bad." You whisper

 

"I was suppose to wrap and ice it but mom came in, let's go put an ice pack in my room while they're distracted." She said and you followed as she got one from the freezer and tossed it onto her bed, then went to greet Freddie.

 

You greet your Uncle Archie and Aunt Veronica, as well as Freddie and Chanel.

We went to Annie's room while the adults talked and Chanel was distracted.

As soon as the door shut your facade broke and you grab the ice pack and put it directly onto the new tattoo.

 

"Annie this is not suppose to hurt this much." You whispered

 

"Relax, it's just because we didn't finish." She said and poured alcohol onto some cotton.

 

"What are you guys talking about?"

 

"She gave me my Serpent tattoo, and it hurts." You tell him and she wiped the red skin with the alcohol.

The door opened and Chanel stood there with wide eyes.

 

"Whoa I wanna see!" She said coming over.

 

"Chanel." Freddie grabbed her. "You can't tell anyone okay?"

 

"I wanna see Fred." She said again.

 

"Chanel I swear you can't tell Mom or Dad." He begged

 

"Tell me what?" Uncle Archie was in the doorway and you nearly fainted.

 

"Nothing." He responded, but still had a grip on Chanel's wrist.

 

"Fred Andrews what's going on?" Archie asked, coming in the room.

 

"Dad nothing."

 

"It's not his fault." You said.

 

"I just wanted to see it Daddy." Chanel whined

 

"See what?" He asked

 

You stay quiet, and Uncle Archie sighed and brought Chanel out to the living room.

 

"I'm dead." You say. "I am one hundred percent dead."

 

Within the next fifteen minutes, you hear the doorbell ring and your heart sunk to your feet.

Your dad came into the doorway and saw your face.

 

"It better not be what I think it is Y/N." He said. "We're going home."

 

"Bye guys." You say barely above a whisper and gather your things and follow him down the hall, and to the front door.

 

"Thanks Cheryl and Toni, sorry about this." Your dad says to them, and you just stare at the floor. 

 

"It's fine Jughead, nothing to apologize for." Cheryl responded

Aunt Veronica came forward and hugged you.

 

"It won't be bad, you'll be okay." She said and gave you a smile.

 

"Have you met him?" You ask, barely laughing.

 

As soon as the car was pulling into the neighborhood he started.

 

"What is it?" He asked

 

"Dad you know what it is." You say quietly.

 

"When did you join?"

 

"Last year."

 

"And when did you get this tattoo?"

 

"Today."

 

"So you directly disobeyed me, and went off and got a tattoo that you don't even know was clean or not." He snapped as he parked the car.

 

You open the door and run inside without responding and he catches you as you turn the corner of the kitchen.

 

"What in God's name possessed you to do this?" He asked, pulling your arm, your mother appearing from the living room.

 

"Why is it fine for you to be Serpent king but as soon as I want to be apart of something you shut it down?" You cry

 

"Because you're my daughter and I need you to be safe. I don't make a lot of rules but the ones I do have are made for a reason."

 

"Y/N this life is dangerous, your safety is never guaranteed." Mom chimed in.

 

"The Serpents are family, you both know that. I wanted to be apart of that family, they're the only people who are actually there for me. Why are you trying to keep me away from that?"

 

"We aren't trying to keep you away from them. But you know what happened to your dad and every other Serpent when the Ghoulies came, and we can't see you go through something like that." Dad replied.

 

"Not to mention that you won't be able to control how everyone will treat you. No one is forgiving especially when they know you're part of the southside gang." Mom shook her head.

 

"I don't care!" You break. "That's my family and I don't care if the kids at school look at me differently, they already do. I'm proud of who I am and what I'm apart of."

 

Dad sighed

 

"I have conditions."

 

You look up through your tears.

 

"No fighting, nothing with the ghoulies, no deals. Am I clear?"

 

"Yes." The load off of your conscience was lifted.

 

You dad then took your arm and pulled you into a hug.

 

"I just need you to be safe, I never wanted this life for you." He said and you felt Mom's arms around you as well.

 

"Just be careful." She cooed and played with your hair.

 

"I will I promise." You sniff

 

"You're still grounded." Dad says pulling away.

 

"I expected that." You wipe your cheek and your mom laughs.

 

"Now I want to see this tattoo."

 

Oh boy.

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my update! it's not great but it's here.
> 
> thank you to everyone who reads this! and please leave some requests!


End file.
